heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent
|shows = |games = |rides = |books = |comics = Kilala Princess |actress = Kristin Bauer van Straten (Once Upon a Time) Angelina Jolie (Maleficent) Ella Purnell (teenager Maleficent) Isobelle Molloy (child Maleficent) Kristin Chenoweth (Descendants) |voice = Eleanor Audley (original film) Jimmy MacDonald (dragon growl sound effects) Lucille La Verne (dying scream) Linda Gary (Fantasmic!) Lois Nettleton (House of Mouse) Susanne Blakeslee (2002-present) Kristin Bauer van Straten (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Rajia Baroudi (Disney INFINITY series) |model = Eleanor Audley Jane Fowler |designer = Marc Davis Eyvind Earle |inspiration = The evil fairy from the original fairy tale by Charles Perrault The Evil Queen Lady Tremaine Medieval manuscript illustration Maila Nurmi as "Vampira" Carabosse from the ballet |awards = 7th place in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters |animators = Marc Davis Eric Cleworth }} 'Malefic'ent is the main antagonist of the 1959 film, Sleeping Beauty. Background Personality Maleficent is the true embodiment of evil. Being the self-proclaimed "mistress of all evil," she is cruel, shadowy and evil Her villainy first begins when she curses the innocent baby, Aurora after being denied invitation by King Stefan and Queen Leah. She made it her primary goal to make sure that Aurora stayed cursed also by imprisoning Prince Philip in her duengeons to prevent him from giving her true love's kiss. However, she ultimately failed when the three fairies rescued him. She puts a mask on her true personality, having a very misleading one. Sshe unleashed her full wrath with a smile, showing her she absolutely delights in the torture of innocent people. Another example of her manipulative personality, she once pretended to be shocked when Merryweather reveals to Maleficent she "wasn't wanted" at Aurora's christening. The only thing she appeared to have a soft spot for was her pet crow, Diablo. This was evident when she gasped in absolute horror when she saw Diablo was turned to stone by Merryweather. She also had a fiery temper, as she violently reacted when she realized her goons have been looking for a baby the past sixteen years while hunting for Aurora. She later showed her temper further when she Prince Philip escapes from her dungeons. Animation After seeing Eleanor Audrey acting as a performance model for Lady Tremaine, she was later asked by Walt Disney to do the live-action performance for Maleficent. The manner in which Maleficent moved, perhaps limited by her costume, later inspired Andreas Deja to take a similar route when animating Jafar for Aladdin. ''Sleeping Beauty'' Maleficent first appears in the film when she goes to Aurora's christening, insulted at not recieving an invitation. She curses Aurora in retaliation. She proclaims that when the sun sets on Aurora's sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindel of a spinning wheel and die. However, Merryweather is able to alter the curse, instead, Aurora will only fall into an eternal sleep lest true love's kiss is granted to her. Over the next sixteen years, Maleficent's goons are unable to find Aurora. Navigation Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains members Category:Female characters Category:Fairies Category:Sorcerers Category:Witches Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Main antagonists Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:French characters